Monsters Inside
by TheFallenGodsmen
Summary: REWRITE Damian, an American DJ, is attacked by a hollow on his way to the hotel in Karakura Town. Now tangled in the affairs of Soul Society, he must contain both his hollow soul, and the immense power of his Zanpakuto. Doesn't help much that he has mixed feelings for a certain redhead. Who is practically his parole officer. M for gore, language, and slight sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Monsters Inside

The Blue Moon nightclub, Karakura Town's premiere destination for loud music, and alcohol.

A large voice addresses the crowd gathered in a mosh pit below thw stage, barely audible over the screaming crowd.

"Tonight we have a special guest, from all the way across the ocean, quickly climbing in the music industry, the American DJ~"

"CROSS!"

The young man flinched as his stage name bellowed over the surround sound system. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark, swept back hair. Grabbing the reflective glasses that helped out onstage he slipped them on, looking for all intents like he was wearing sunglasses in a dark nightclub.

Another young man approached, Cross's grey eyes locking on him as he got closer. He rattled off something in Japanese, Cross had to take a moment to understand his words.

"Your name is Cross yes?" The man wore an unsettling grin, which widened when Cross nodes.

"How would you like to make a recording-" He was interupted suddenly.

"Not interested, I have a show to put on."

In truth Damian Cross was considering retireing from the music scene. It had all started out so easy, play alittle music, remix some things, and entertain the people.

Now it was more like, travel, sleep a few hours, play some music, and then do it all again. He was starting to hate it, he missed his old jobs. Working in small clubs or spending a weekend making music at home, but he had made up his mind this time. This was his last gig, a little city, and a whole new crowd.

Putting on a fake smile he stepped out on-stage, and the show began.

{⊙¤⊙¤⊙¤⊙¤⊙}

Damian slipped the last bit of paper into the backpack, being the last one to stay after a job was time consuming, but it had its perks. He grunted and scratched at his bandaged arm. A damned crazy fan had tried to get him to bleed on her.

'_Oh yeah, definatly my last gig...__**ever**__!'_

Swinging the bag over he shoulder he left the club from the back entrance, another perk, he got to walk to the hotel alone. Without the constant harrasment of people wanting the next big news story, or an autograph, he had managed to make it quite a few blocks before he began to suspect someone was following him. When he turned it was just an empty street.

He sighed. "I know your there, just come out and we'll get this over with."

He waited for an answer, a cold irrational fear building in his gut. Did the air just get colder?

His answer came in a hot gust of wet air, smelling like rot, blowing across his back. Like somethng large had breathed on him.

He attempted to turn arround but didn't get far before an invisible fore clamped down on his right arm with a devastating strength, and pulled him into the air. Damian howled in pain and for a moment thought he could hear, the bones in his arm breaking. A wide solid, somthing slammed into his gut and sent him sprawling across the pavment. When he looked up he nearly vomited. He could see _himself_, still hanging in the air, his arm being reduced to a bloody pulp by the massive fist still clenched around it.

The fist belonged to some sort of massive man-like beast, but it's arms were to long, it's feet to flat, and what apeared to be a bone mask had replaced its face. Two cold hateful golden eyes stared out of the mask at him, then the beast screamed and tossed the other him into the building beside it.

The rattling of a chain caught Damian's attention, following the noise he found a chain coming from the other him. Following its length, he found it ended in a metal plate attached to his own chest. In blind fear, Damian attempted to yank out the chain, but this only caused him pain. The beast on the other hand, had noticed his lack of attention and pounced.

Damian bolts to the left just in time to dodge the beast, the chain however did not. It tangled in the beast's limbs, a resounding _**CHINK**_! echoed out as it burst into thousands of links, now only three feet long from his chest, Damian abandoned his duplicate, and made a mad dash down the street. He could hear the pounding and shrieks as the beast chased him. Turning onto a sidestreet, he attempted to hide behind a cluster of boxes.

Only to be violently yanked back out by the chain. Once again suspended before the beast's maw, one last ditch effort crossed Damian's mind. Grabbing the chain he flipped over and braced against the creatures fist, and pushed off.

Blind white agony flared in his chest. The sick sight of a round peice of his own flesh going with it as the metal plate was pulled out. Seconds later he smashed headfirst into the pavement. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his body he dragged himself to his feet and took off down the street. Minutes later he stopped runnng, now surrounded by trees on all sides, he collapsed to his knees. He dry heaved a few times before vomitting a pasty white substance which seemed to move on its own. The second time he did this the paste flowed back and smothered him.

He pulled at the substance, fresh pain flooding his senses. A muddled fog clouded his brain, and the last thing his mind registered was the sound of bones popping, then he could feel nothing. For what felt like an eternity he slept ignoring all else. Days months weeks it was all the same to him. Then he started to see glimpses of the world.

_Flashes of red._

_Blood splattering._

_A woman screaming._

The fog blocked out a lot of things, Damian only heard what slipped through that smothering wall of white. Then he started hearing voices.

"Why did you do this?"

"You killed me!"

"I just wanted to go home!"

So many voices all clamoring inside. The pain only built, a flood of emotions, all centered aroung his guilt. He had killed these people, he didnt know why, or how but he did.

It all started behind that fog. More time passed, images of people with swords attacking, more blood.

Then he felt it, a thin spot in the fog. He dove at it, the voices screaming around him. He pushed his very being against it, and felt it give.

Instantly he was back in his body, the fog was gone, and a sharp clarity filled his mind. He was standing before two people, both dressed in black, the male was carrying a large cleaver, and the woman was holding a small katana.

Damian held his hand up before him and saw something horrid in their place. Bloodstained grey claws flexed under his command. He raised one to his face, instead of soft flesh and a few days worth of stubble, he met a cold flat surface. When he straced his hands, claws, along it, he found large easily visible teeth, and a small nose hole. It was a _mask_.

Memories of the beast chasing him, it's white mask chasing him, jaws knashing at air.

"No." He whispered.

A dark voice answered him. '**_Yes. Just like the beast.'_**

He could feel it now, his body was unfamiliar, the shape was wrong, a completly new limb swung lazily behind him. Muscle and sinew he never had flex and moved.

He was a monster, a freak! Just like that beast.

His blood ran cold. All the images, the fragments of memory.

He had been _eating_ people...

He dropped to his knees. "Oh _god!"_ It was a shout this time.

It was the mask it had to be, there was no questioning it now. it had all started with this mask. He gripped the edges of it, a scream flying off his lips, watery and distorted. A new presence bloomed in his mind, power unlike any he could image flowed from it.

"**Do you hate whate you have become?**" The voice was smooth, and female.

"Yes!" Damian screamed.

"**Do you wish to have the power to change what you are**?" Her voice was curious.

"Please." It was barley a whisper now. He could see the people in black looking very confused out of the corner of his eye.

"**Then I shall show you the strength you carry, use it well**." As she spoke the power that flowed from her redoubled.

He could feel it, the strength, the raw power. He gripped the mask tighter, fresh howls escaped his lungs, as he pulled.

'_**No! I am stronger, I am better than you!'**_The dark voice screamed at him.

"**You are nothing, but fear.'** Cracked webbed across the mask.

_**'I won't let you do this!'**_ A wild black aura flowed around his body.

"You don't have a choice."

Damian ripped off the mask, the dark aura was blown away and a dark crimson glow replaced it. Damian could feel his body shift once more. The pain fading for the most part. A metalic clatter, was heard beside him.

**"You did very well, rest now**." Her voice soothed him.

He faded into the black. The voices where silent.

{⊙¤⊙¤⊙¤⊙¤⊙}

Ichigo and Rukia were confused. The hollow they had been fighting had suddenly stopped, and starred at its hands for a moment, before howling, and gripping it's mask.

It had started talking to itself, struggling across the pavment as it pulled at the bone mask.

Ichigo turned to Rukia. "Shouldn't we do something?"

The girl shook her head. "No, we have no idea what it's doing. It could attack us if we get any closer."

Ichigo nodded. "How the hell did a hollow this powerful get into the world of the living anyway?"

Rukia doged the hollow's tail.

"Squad twelve thinks it was born here."

Ichigo blanched. "_What!?" _

Their conversation was interrupted by the blast of dark reitsu that came from the hollow. It was enough to put them both on their knees. A few second later and they eat he's in awe as the hollow ripped its own mask off. The next blast of reitsu was short.

And left them both struggling to breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

Monsters Inside part II

Ichigo was the first to react. He flared his reitsu, smothering the weaker spiritual pressure quickly. Rukia helped Ichigo to his feet, the both of them approaching the fallen hollow. When they were within you hung distance, Ichigo tapped Zangetsu against it's shoulder.

It's hide shattered and crumbled like an eggshell. Inside was a young man, twenty one at the most. He was naked his body was tinted light pink, like fresh skin, a black tribal tattoo wound from his right shoulder down to his right wrist. His hair was spikey, mangy, and wild. The dark black locks were tinted red at the tips, much like the large hollow's mane. A large empty hole sat just below his shoulder blades, where his heart would have been. Still he slept on, oblivious to the two shiningami watching him.

Rukia sighed. "I'll call Soul Society."

Ichigo nodded, a scowl plastered on his face. "Yeah you do that.

{¤⊙¤⊙¤⊙¤⊙¤⊙¤}

Damian slowly drifted into consciousness, an unplesant burning affected his closed eyes. He blinked them slowly, carefully adjusting them to the light. He glanced around, taking in the room he was in. It appeared to be a medical room, he was laying on the hospital bed. A heart moniter system of some sort was hung from the ceiling beside him, it looked like something out of a SCI-FI movie. He attempted to sit up, only to be held back by a large shackle on pinning his right arm to the bed rail.

He noticed the strange tribal tattoo wrapped around his arm, tracing it with his fingers, it disappeared under the bandages wrapped around his torso. He didn't see any blood, or feel any real pain, in fact he felt rather good. Taking a risk, he used his left hand to unwrap the bandages. Halfway through he found a wad of gauze taped to the center of his chest, he reached for the edge of the tape. A voice startled him, making him jump.

"Be careful, it not what you think." It was a female voice, oddly familiar, yet he couldn't place it.

He followed the sound of the voice and found a girl no you get the himself seated on a stool beside the bed. She was a brunette, her hair done in a braid. Her breasts were wrapped in bandages in a makshift tanktop that stopped just below her ribs. She wore a pair of hakama pants, a simple chain held them up. She was barefoot, though damian didn't notice this much. He was more concerned with her tail, which was dark grey, and had some sort of toothed maw on it, and almost seemed to be smileing at him.

Her dark red eyes seemed to mirror the tails emotions, as did the gentle smile on her face.

"If your going to take that off be prepared. It's not exactly normal."

He just nodded, strangely at ease with the woman.

"I hate to be rude, but my name is Damian Cross. What's yours?

She smiled a bit wider. "Sorry but I can't tell you yet, don't worry though. I'll tell very soon."

She glanced at his chest. "While I will admit the bandages looked good, that gauze does not."

He grinned. "No I guess your right."

He reached out with his left hand, and pulled off the gauze in one swift movement. His jaw dropped open when he did.

'_Theres a hole.'_

_'A hole in my chest.'_

_'I'm oddly okay with this.' _

He started breathing faster.

_'Or not!' _

He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the girl.

"Calm down you aren't hurt." She looked at the door. "Someone's coming, they can explain it better than me. I'll see you around." She stepped back and waved as she faded away.

Ignoring the growing chaos of his brain trying to process her disappearance, he instead focused on the door.

It was being unlocked. Breif thought about why people lock hospital door crossed his mind before an bearded old man dressed in white, closly followed by a man dressed similarly, with his hair done in clasps, moved into the room. Before Damian could speak the old man held up a hand to silence him.

"I am Genreiusai Yammamoto, Head Captain of the thirteen court guard squads. Recently we had issues with a man named Aizen, who created an army of hollows. You are a hollow, a dead human, who was corrupted by another hollow. Usually you would have been killed by now simply because of this fact."

He cracked open an eye to stare at Damian.

"However. Due to the nature of your creation, and the fact that you conquered the hollow within you, central fortysix, my superiors, have decided to allow you to live under two conditions."

He openly gazed at the young man now. Seemingly looking deep into his soul.

"Firstly, you are to be accompanied by a veteran Soul Reaper at all times, you will also have a designated area you are allowed to roam. Secondly, should you manifest a hollow mask without direct permission to do so you will be, immediatly killed. Do you understand?"

Damian could not nod.

"Good, I shall leave you in the custody of captain Ukitake. Follow his orders as if your life depends on it."

The old man nodded to the younger man, Ukitake, and then turned and exited the room. Damian turned his attention to the Captain.

"Sir-"

"Please let me explain some things.." Ukitake looked Damian in the eyes. His own bright eyes putting the young man at ease.

"I am going to explain everything to you once. After I am done you can ask all the questions you'd like."

The Captain sat on the stool, and began to enlighten Damian.

{¤⊙¤⊙¤⊙¤⊙¤⊙¤}

"-that is how the war ended. Do you have any questions?"

Damian shook his head. Now unshackled, and dressed in what he was told is the standard Soul Reaper garb. A black hakama and white sash.

"No you did a fne job of explaining yourself, I'm more concerned with where I fit into this place. It seems like I should be more of an enemy than a potential ally."

The older man nodded. "Yes it would seem that way. I respect your ability to notice these smaller things, but you must understand. The last time someone like you entered Soul Society he caused quite the uproar. "

The two men exited the build, squad four's barracks, and went on to see Damian's new accommodations. Which turned out to be an older barracks abandoned by the Security Force for the larger compound. It was located outside of the other buildings, in a wooded area. Ukitake stopped before the door.

"Please understand, this building is old but structurally sound. Unfortunatly it will probably need cleaned." He patted the half-hollow on the shoulder.

"Good luck."


End file.
